1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a valved filter. More specifically, this invention relates to a filter having a pressure differential valve which allows filtered fluids to flow out through the valve only when the bottle containing the fluid and filter is inverted and squeezed.
2. Description of the State of Art
As water filtration of tap water has become more popular, the trend has led into portable water filters as well. These devices are used to decontaminate water in the wilderness of bacteria and parasites as well as being used in cities where they are relied upon to remove chlorine, taste and odor from municipally treated tap water. Most filters today have been designed to retrofit into existing containers, the most popular being the 28 mm outside thread diameter soda pop or mineral water bottles available in any supermarket. Other versions are the wide mouth bike or sport bottles, which have thread diameters as high as 53 mm to 70 mm.
The aforementioned containers nearly always use either (i) a manual push-pull valved top that allows the container""s closure or xe2x80x9ccapxe2x80x9d to open and close by pulling the top up to achieve an open position and pushing the top down to close it, or (ii) a non-valved closure that merely caps the bottle by screwing on or off. The push-pull valve means is used for nearly all bike bottles; however, the standard push-pull valve has a number of drawbacks that make its use difficult if not just plain undesirable. First, push-pull valves constantly require the use of the thumb and index finger to operate the valve, thereby passing germs from the user""s hands to the drinking spout. Hands and fingers are almost always covered with a variety of bacteria and viruses omnipresent on everything we touch. What is more, most water filters by necessity use some type of activated carbon, which may become a good breeding ground for bacteria and other microorganisms. Consequently, the push-pull valve creates a dubious interface between the liquid being consumed and the user, since there is no effective way of opening it without using it as a stepping stone for spreading bacteria and other germs. Yet another drawback to the push-pull valve is that it actually requires both hands, since one hand must hold the container while the other hand operates the valve. While some users grasp the valve in their teeth to pull the valve open they eventually will have to push the valve closed which is typically accomplished by using the palm of their hand. Since the push-pull valve is almost always a two-handed operation, performing typically safe activities that require at least one hand at all times, such as driving a car or bicycle, place the user at risk as they are no longer using their hands to steer their vehicle.
The disadvantages of the non-valved closure, that merely caps the bottle, is that it too requires two hands to screw the cap on or off the bottle and it too easily spills if the bottle is knock over and the cap is not securely fastened.
Therefore, there is a need for a portable container which is capable of filtering water of contaminants while simultaneously availing itself to being operated with only one hand that does not need to come into direct contact with the closure.
Accordingly, it is a general object of this invention to provide a liquid filter system that removes chlorine, heavy metals, taste, color, odor and microorganisms from water while at the same time is simple and sanitary to use.
Another object of the invention is to provide a liquid filter system that when inserted into a bottle results in a cap that does not have to be physically touched in order to be opened or closed.
Additional objects, advantages and novel features of this invention shall be set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following specification or may be learned by the practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities, combinations, compositions, and methods particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purposes of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described therein, the apparatus of this invention may comprise a filtering device having a pressure differential valve which is normally in the closed position until a pressure is exerted on the valve wherein the pressure is great enough to force the valve open.